Are You There?
by AshandMistyLove
Summary: For Ivybean's PS Contest. Are you there? Are you watching me? Misty reflects on the worst day of her life. When he went. Pokeshipping, tragedy with multiple flashbacks. Based on Irvine by Kelly Clarkson. Review please?


**Are You There?**

_This is my oneshot for Ivybean's aaml contest of October. I hope you like it, it is based on Irvine by Kelly Clarkson, which I do not own, along with POKe'MON. Ash and Misty are older in the actual story. But only around 16-17._

_Italics is lyrics, Italics AND bold are flashbacks.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em> Are you there?<em>

_ Are you watching me?_

* * *

><p>The cold tiles bore a steel colour as she lay on them in the dead of night. The kitchen was pristine, a silver glow blanketed everything. Autumn leaves blustered about outside the windows, their tapping ignored. A cuckoo clock chimed in the corner of the room, breaking the thick silence that filled the air with it's call. The little yellow bird popped out, and it's wooden beak chirped that it was midnight. A movement was seen as she shuffled her feet, they had begun to tingle from being positioned in the same place for the last hour. Her scarlet locks were shimmering in the moonlight that found it's way through the window. But they were splayed about, not in her trademark ponytail from her younger, tomboy days...<p>

The cuckoo finished it's hourly serenade, and disappeared back into the clock. The wind howled outside, it's calls becoming trapped in her ears.

* * *

><p><em> As I lie here on this floor...<em>

* * *

><p>People had always told her that he was The One.<p>

The One for her.

Even his own mother.

So, why?

Why, _this_?

They'd had a tight bond.

But, it had been broken...

**Like her heart.**

* * *

><p><em> They say, you feel, what I do...<em>

* * *

><p>She shivered as a cold ripple of air found it's way into the kitchen. Her cerulean eyes shined with fresh tears. But they wouldn't let themselves go. She couldn't, wouldn't believe it.<p>

He was gone.

Surely, not?

It wasn't possible.

_Was it?_

* * *

><p><em> They say you're here, every moment...<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Runt!"<em>**

**_"Bike wrecker!"_**

**_"Mallet-whielder!"_**

**_"Loser!"_**

**_"Guys! Shut up!" Brock yelled, rolling his eyes as they sat in the cafe. Everyone was staring at them._**

**_Ash crossed his arms and huffed grumpily, still a smirk written across his face. Misty closed her eyes in pitch black defiance, and stuck her nose in the air. _**

**_"Seriously, you guys argue like an old married couple!" Duplica laughed, her hair bouncing up and down as her happy convulsions from giggling emerged._**

**_ Brock soon joined in, "Quite, Mr and Mrs Ketchum." he chuckled._**

**_Misty and Ash both looked mortified at one another._**

**_"Him/Her? Never in a million years!" They cried, a ruby red blush rocketing over their faces. _**

_**Misty brushed a strand of naracat hair behind her ear and flushed as she caught Brock staring at her, then Ash. **_

_**"Whatever, c'mon Ash! Let's leave these twerps to laugh at NOTHING!" Misty yelled, grabbing Ash's hand and feeling a shock of electricity run up her arm. It gave her a tingling feeling. It made her warm inside.**_

_**"Uh, Misty? I think we should go now. You've been staring into space for three minutes." Ash announced in a prepubescent voice. **_

_**Misty snapped out of her daydream, and blushed. Ash took the lead, and the two stormed out the POKe'MON Centre, hand in hand...**_

* * *

><p><em>Will you stay? Stay till the darkness leaves?<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"What happened to your bike?"<strong>_

_**"You happened you little idiot! And you're gonna pay for it!"**_

* * *

><p>A noctowl's hoot filled the deathly silenced air, the noise echoed all around. They were meant to live together. Forever. Weren't they? Everyone had said so. They were meant to have children, marry and grow old till death together. That was the vision. It was as clear as a spring day. But that vision had become one of autumn. The land had become murky and misty. So that even if one were to feel with a hand infront of their face, it would disappear into a shroud of fog, invisible to the eye. The nestling pidgey had died off as the vision became inhabitable even more so. The pidgeotto and pidgeot parents had flown away, to new, clearer pastures. Their wings had not vibrated the air for years. <strong>Or so it felt.<strong>

The vision of a house in Pallet Town, a stones throw from Delia.

**Gone.**

The backyard as big as a league battlefield. Filled with daisies, lilies and violets. The pond with Goldeen. Their lacy tresses trailing about like a plant with it's petals in the breeze.

**Gone.**

The cries of two children as they ran about the garden, giggling and laughing.

**Gone.**

**Well, not completely...**

At this, Misty rubbed her flat stomach and inhaled deeply. What would she do now?

* * *

><p><em>Will you stay, here with me?<em>

* * *

><p>A single tear trapsed it's way down her pale cheeks. But she did not remove it. It just slid, cascading down her skin, leaving a salty, moist trail behind it. Eventually, the tear drop fell to the floor as she lay still.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I know you're busy, I know I'm just one...<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Will I, see you again?" She asked, a whimper in her voice as she spoke.<strong>_

_**"You will," He startled her by the power of the determination in his voice, "I swear."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>She could feel his hand shaking between her sweaty fingers. She squeezed his hand tightly, he squeezed back. She held him close as he sobbed into her body as she watched them lower Bulbasaur's body into the ground for the last time. Pikachu stood beside Ash, his eyes filled with tears...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>But you might be, the only one who sees me,<em>

_the only one,_

_to save me..._

* * *

><p>A flood of tears soon followed afterwards. She couldn't stop herself now. Her fists curled into tight balls as she sobbed, the cries slicing the silent night.<p>

"I need you. Don't do this to me. To our child." She mumbled, crying as she stood up and grasped a mobile phone in her hands.

Her eyes grazed over the background.

Her.

_Him._

* * *

><p><strong><em>"You Okay?" Ash asked, stumbling past the sleeping rodent. Pikachu sure had turned in early this evening...<em>**

**_Misty just grunted, and drew her knees up to her chest and stared out at the grand landscape before them. She was glad Brock and May had chosen such a place... They had decided to camp on a cliff. The land of Hoenn looked out beneath them. Petalburg city was vaguely visible, as was the POKe'MON gym there. If she looked hard enough, Misty could just about gaze at the shimmering ocean. The sun reflected it's heavy rays off of the water, creating a magical scene. She could have sworn she spotted a rare milotic as it leapt into the air, only to dive back under the watery depths seconds later._**

**_He flopped beside her, and lay on the green grass, staring up at the milky way above their heads._**

**_"Where's May, Max and Brock?" Misty asked, glancing over at Ash._**

**_He was so contented. She loved seeing him like this. So carefree..._**

**_ A vicious breeze blustered about, sending the boy's raven hair dancing in the wind. His big russet eyes shone with happiness. He turned to face Misty. _**

**_"Brock went to gather firewood with Max, and May went to do extra training with Combusken and Skitty for a big Co-ordinator contest she's entering soon." he explained._**

**_Misty nodded at the explanation, and stared up at the moon as it began to make it's way onto the skies' silhouette._ **

* * *

><p><em>Why, is it so hard?<em>

_Why can't you just take me?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ash shuffled closer to Misty as May and the others took their time. Misty sighed, and sunk into Ash's arms, the raven haired boy blushed cheesily. He scratched behind his head.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>I don't have much to go,<em>

_Before, I fade completely..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>At this moment, Misty opened her mouth, it was now, or never. She knew that. <strong>_

_**"Ash? Can I, tell you something?" She asked shakily.**_

_**"Sure,"He said casually, "What is it Mist?"**_

_**Misty gulped and turned a dark shade of magenta, "You promise, whatever I say won't effect our friendship at all and you won't go wierd on me?" She asked hesitantly.**_

_**Ash was confused as to what Misty was trying to tell him, but he winked reassuringly at her. "Wouldn't dream of goin' wierd on ya, Misty." He said.**_

_**Misty sighed again, and smiled as they sat on the romantic cliff on their own, nobody to bother them...**_

_**"Well," She began, her eyes locked on her twiddling thumbs, "For a while now, I have, well, had... Feelings, for you." She finished, her voice merely a whisper in the wind...**_

_**There was a short, stunned silence.**_

_**Before Ash could respond, Misty got up, tears leaking from her eyes as she knew Ash didn't even know she'd had feelings for him and had no intentions on sharing his for her.**_

_** Before she could storm off in tears, a hand grasped onto her arm.**_

_**She opened her eyes, and looked down to see... Ash.**_

_**He beckoned for the redhead to sit back down, there wasn't a look of disgust nor shock on his face. His behaviour was, in-fact, very un-Ash like... She sat back down, and burst into tears in front of him. It was probably the first time Ash had ever seen the tough tomboy cry. He wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed.**_

_**"Misty... It's okay..." He whispered, rubbing her back.**_

_**The redhead looked up at Ash, "I'm sorry." She spluttered.**_

_**"What for?" He asked, astonished, reaching up a hand to scratch just below one of the twin birthmarks adorning either cheek.**_

_**Before Misty could answer, Ash's instincts took ahold, and he lunged forward and Misty's lips connected to his own in a deep and passionate kiss. Misty sunk into the kiss and allowed Ash to pull her closer to him to deepen the kiss. The pair stayed like that until lack of oxygen forced them apart. Panting and grinning, they looked at eachother.**_

_**"I have feelings for you too." Ash explained, grasping her hand.**_

* * *

><p><em>Can you feel how cold I am?<em>

_Do you cry? _

_As I do..._

* * *

><p>She was brought back to reality, and a fresh batch of tears cascaded down her face. He'd really been killed. And there was nothing she could do about it. She wasn't there, to guide him, to save him. He was dead, and she didn't save him... He was <strong>gone<strong>. And he wasn't coming back, ever. That is what really killed Misty. Knowing she could have saved him, told him he was in danger. But Team Rocket's leader, Giovanni, had shot him down. The shot still rung in her head. She couldn't believe her boyfriend had been assasinated. He was too young. Too full of promise, excitement and life, surely?

During his first Champion match, he'd been seeked out. She couldn't believe it. The lyrics to a familliar song resounded in her head,

**"Bang bang, He shot him down.**

**Bang bang, he hit the ground..."**

* * *

><p><em>Are you lonely up there all by yourself?<em>

_Like I have felt, all my life..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>He forced her against the wall, never breaking his lips from hers. Misty smirked but set to work unbuttoning his collared shirt as he pinned her against the wall... She knew what would soon follow...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>The only one to save mine...<em>

_How are you so strong?_

_What's it like to feel so free?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Misty's face fell as the plastic told her the result, she really didn't want to be faced with. She was shaking, and she threw it violently into the trashcan and began to cry. She clutched her stomach and wished it had been her first try using one of these. <strong>_

_**But it had been her third. **_

_**Three can't all be wrong.**_

_** She knew that. **_

_**One night, one night had caused... This?**_

_** She chucked the box in the bin as well, and decided to wait until after Ash's champion match to tell him the news...**_

_**She texted him, **_

_**I need to talk to you later,**_

_**Mist X**_

* * *

><p><em>Your heart, is really something...<em>

_Your love, a complete mystery to me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>She tapped her foot anxiously as Pikachu thunderbolted the opposing kingler, knocking it out in a single hit.<strong>_

_**It was the finale. The guy released a strong entei. Pikachu's eyes narrowed as he geared up for a volt tackle. Ash's eyes were alive with anxiousness, he didn't want to be defeated first time. **_

_**"Pikachu! Finish it with Volt Tackle!" Ash bellowed, watching his mouse thunder towards entei at the speed of a pidgeot. **_

_**The fire type fell to the floor. It didn't have a hope in hell in staying conscious after such a blow.**_

_**"Yes! We did it!" He yelled, leaping into the air as as Pikachu began to rush over.**_

_** The guy returned his entei, and walked over to Ash.**_

_**"Nice match, awesome entei." Ash commented, earning a smile from the opponent.**_

_**Misty felt excitement rise in her, he was so happy. Maybe, her news would be good? She hoped so.**_

_** Ash wandered away towards the bleachers where Misty stood puoudly, a tomboyish grin apparent on her pale and pretty face.**_

_** He walked across the battlefield towards her, and was excited just to hold her in his arms once more...**_

_**He winked at her. "Hey what did you want to tell me earlier Mis-?"**_

**BANG!**

_**He crumpled to the floor...**_

**_"ASH!" Misty screamed, sprinting from the bleachers over to his fallen figure._**

**_Guards immediately pounced on the man, who now held a pistol in his left hand. Pikachu had been wounded by the shot, and limped with blood dripping from it's leg over to Misty and his fallen master. Misty shook Ash's shoulders anxiously, tears brimming in her eyes as he stayed put... She rolled him over, and saw the shot wound. However, she tried CPR until she couldn't breathe herself. She collapsed onto his chest, and sobbed into his shirt. Lance, the dragon master rushed over, he put his forefingers to Ash's hand. His expression turned grave._**

**_"I'm afraid, Oh, I'm so sorry Misty..." He uttered as Misty's eyes grew larger._**

**_"NOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed the loudest she could, collapsing onto the ground in tears and horrendous sobs erupting from her throat._**

**_Pikachu was picked up by Claire the dragon gym leader, she rushed over to the centre with the mouse._**

**_ Lance tried to take Misty away to be cared for, but she screamed and stayed put._**

**_Ash was gone. _**

**_He was dead._**

**_All of a sudden, she noticed the guards taking away Giovanni... She stormed over, and all the guards moved aside as the thug no no longer had his gun. "You-BASTARD!" She screeched, punching him in the face. _**

**_The gurads winced as the sound of Giovanni's nose breaking cracked across the arena. Lance held Misty back, and the police took off Giovanni, clutching a severely broken nose. The redhead ran back to Ash by herself. Lance listened in._**

**_She leant down to her love's level. "A-Ash, earlier, I said I wanted to, tell you something..." Misty began, she grasped his hand tight. She sighed, "I'm pregnant, Ash. And you're the dad." _**

**_Lance almost fainted as he listened in sadly._**

**_Misty stared at his glazed over russet orbs. "But, I never got to tell you." She sobbed. "I'll raise the baby, I'll keep it. Because it reminds me of how much I will always love you." She finished._**

**_Lance held out a hand, "Misty, c'mon..."_**

**_Misty glanced at Ash. She stroked his cold cheek, and kissed his forehead lovingly, her tears dripped onto his face. Slowly, she got up, and Lance had to balance her shaky legs as they began to walk away from her fallen love. She took a last glance at him, before they dissappeared off to the PKMN center to check on Pikachu..._**

**_When they got there, Misty enveloped the mouse in a hug. Pikachu looked anxious._**

**_"Aw, Pikachu..." She whispered sadly, tears in her eyes._**

**_At that instant, the mouse knew the outcome. He began to sob, electricity zapping madly around him. Misty had to run as Pikachu had a tantrum of massive proportions. Electricity shot through the room, blinding the hiding Misty and Lance. Pikachu screamed angrily, before it ran out of energy, and fainted. Misty placed the mouse in Ash's jacket she'd brought in her bag for after the match. She wrapped him up, and the two trainers left him to calm down._**

* * *

><p><em>Are you there? <em>

_Watching me?_

_As I lie here on this floor?_

* * *

><p>They'd watched as Pikachu dissappeared into Viridian forest out of view. No one knew whether he'd left for good or not. If he returned, he'd either live with Delia or Professor Oak. Although it wasn't decided yet.<p>

What if Pikachu never returned?

Misty knew if he ever did it wouldn't be for months.

Breaking it to Ash's mom and friends like Brock had been so hard. Delia was awful, she'd fainted when Misty and Oak told her. Brock had almost had a nervous breakdown, but Gary. Tracey and Professor Oak had to make sure Gary didn't leave their sight. He'd been suicidal ever since, saying he'd wanted to die. Delia had talked sense into him though.

May and Max had been quiet, Duplica had cried, Melody sobbed, Dawn was devastated, Iris, Shoot and Cilan were sobbing, even Jesse, James and Meowth couldn't believe he was gone.

He'd been amazing. Everything in her had been completed perfectly by him... She loved Ash, she always would do. With all her life. That was a promise.

Misty now lay on the kitchen floor still, only this morning, her life had been, almost... _Perfect._

A perfect house, job, career, boyfriend, she'd been over-the-moon.

The morning was beginning to come in, and the sound of early birds chirped outside as the sun began to rise in the blue sky.

Now, there was nothing to live for.

Except their baby.

She clutched her stomach again, and laid on her side, staring at the kitchen tiles beneath her.

* * *

><p><em>Do you cry?<em>

_ Do you cry with me?_

_Cry with me tonight._

_Are you there? _

_Are you watching me?_

* * *

><p><em>Well, my sad-long-oneshot is finished! For Ivybean! Luv ya!<em>

_Review still!_

_-AAML:)_


End file.
